Save My Soul Tonight: Finchel as Bonnie and Clyde
by teithchele
Summary: Oneshot made for Finchel Week on Tumblr. "..the authorities and some mafia groups were still hot on our heels and won't stop until they find us lifelessly lying on the ground. I am Rachel Barbra Berry, and this is my story." Read and Review, lovelies! xo


**Hey guys! Charlie here! :) To those of you reading my multi-chapter fic, Bury Me In Satin, I am currently in the writing process for Chapters Seven and Eight so watch out for 'em this week. As for this oneshot, this is in line of the Finchel Week celebration on tumblr and the theme for Day 2 was Bonnie and Clyde. So here it is. Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to send me some love (or hate) by POSTING A REVIEW! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Save My Soul Tonight<strong>

We've been driving by the freeway for a grand total of 12 hours already. In each stop, we had to change cars so the police wouldn't catch us. Finn and I successfully robbed 24 banks, 10 jewelry stores and several other shops for the past two days. It was our greatest feat to date. But the authorities and some mafia groups were still hot on our heels and won't stop until they find us lifelessly lying on the ground. I am Rachel Barbra Berry, and this is my story.

...

I didn't expect things to go this way though. I was just a typical, teenage girl living in Lima, Ohio. I had dreams just like everybody else. Only, my dreams were meant for bigger places like New York, most specifically, Broadway. My fathers raised me to aim as high as possible on every aspect of my life. So why on Earth, do you ask, did I end up in this situation that I am currently in right now? One word: _Love_.

Well, the only complicated part about that is the person I've fallen in love with. You see, I met him at the most unexpected place, in the most unexpected time. It happened while I was spending my first summer in New York without the company of my dads. It was a tradition for me to visit Tiffany's in the early morning, just like what Audrey Hepburn did. So there I was, staring fascinatingly by the sparkling diamonds and jewels of the shop when suddenly, a man with a gun entered. He was really, like _really_, tall and was wearing a black face mask. The security men didn't stand a chance on him because of his stature and his great combat skills. I only noticed this because I took the risk of glancing at him. But when a gunshot was fired, I panicked. Well, everyone did. For some reason, I started softly singing "Papa, Can You Hear Me?" because I felt at ease when my dad sings it to me at night. Next thing I knew, someone was holding my arms and telling me to stand up as quiet as possible. It was the robber. Then I heard him whisper to me, _"I'm gonna get you out of this, okay? Just stay quiet_." His voice sounded so innocent that I almost couldn't believe he was the same person who caused such distraught in that store. I watched him as he ordered everyone to stay down before he grabbed the bags containing all the jewelry and money. He blindfolded me before dragging me in some unfamiliar place. After that I heard the sound of a car door being opened and I was being forced to sit down. He removed my blindfold and as I adjusted my sight to the surroundings, I saw the most handsome man sitting right beside me. _"Are you alright? I'm really sorry if I scared you. I was just trying to make a living. I'm Finn Hudson, by the way."_ I couldn't say nor do anything but stare at his beautiful, brown eyes. _"I heard you singing out there and I felt that I had to do something with you." _Realizing that he sounded off with his statement, he quickly added, _"Not that I want to do anything bad or immoral to you. I just wanted you to stop feeling that certain way. Although your voice really sounded good, great even." _This time, he had that unique, lopsided grin on his face that could melt any girl's heart. When he noticed that I wasn't talking anymore, he spoke once again. _"Hey, talk to me, please? I swear I won't do anything that would harm you."_ And that was it. Tears started falling down my face and I was just sobbing and sniffing like a child. I felt his arms wrap tight around me as he started caressing my back in a comforting manner. _"Ssshhh. It's gonna be alright. I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you. I promise."_

If anyone told me it was impossible to fall in love with a person in just one day, I would laugh at them. My heart started beating for Finn Hudson from the very first time I heard his voice at Tiffany's. The way he took care of me afterwards only cemented that fact. Finn and I bonded throughout that fateful day. We have learned about each other's lives more than our friends ever did of us. He told me that he was raised by his mom after his dad died when he was only 10. Finn loved her so much that it hurt him everytime he saw her taking prescripted medication a lot more than she should. Although he somehow expected her death from drug overdose, it still didn't help the pain and anguish that that experience left him. Without a parent to look after him, Finn started living astray and wandered through the streets of New York. He then joined a couple of men who robbed banks as a way of living. Realizing that the military skills his late father taught him would be useful in his new career, he left the group and committed the crimes all by himself. Another reason why he did that was because he didn't want other people to pay for his mistakes, even the slightest one of all. I could say that Finn was a different kind of man. Not because he was a notorious criminal, but because he had something special inside him that only a few people would have the chance to see. I was lucky enough to be given that chance.

Finn and I have been inseparable since then. I knew being with him meant danger but it was a risk that I was willing to take. I also knew it was wrong to lie to my fathers about my whereabouts but I was left with no choice. Finn tried to convince me to go home and forget everything that had happened but I just wouldn't allow that. We were both well aware of what we felt for each other and there's no valid reason to deny it. I'd rather live my life like this than be without him and I was certain that he felt the same way too. As the saying goes, it was him and me against the world, no matter what.

For three years now, Finn had been teaching me, guiding me, and helping me non-stop in order to survive this kind of life. Never have I thought of handling a gun but I managed to shot a goon straight through his chest. Nor did I ever imagine using my acting skills in order to steal some clothes from a boutique. Bonnie and Clyde was just some movie to me before, now it held much more meaning.

...

Finn pulled up at a 24-hour chapel on the outskirts of Las Vegas. I was tired and I just wanted to sleep beside him after a much-needed love making session. But it seemed like he had a totally different idea.

"Finn, wha- What are we doing here?" I asked.

"If our lives were cut short after tonight then I wouldn't miss my chance on making you mine forever." He smiled as he reached for a little black box on his glove compartment. "Rachel Berry, you are the only greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You're the reason I still exist, the reason why my heart's still beating at this very second." I sat there with wide eyes and in complete, utter surprise. "From the second I heard that beautiful voice at Tiffany's, I knew you were the one chosen for me. With this ring, will you promise to not part from me even after death?" His eyes had the same expression from the very first time I stared at it. Now I knew, it really was true love at first sight.

I felt my eyes water as I nodded. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you." I smiled as I kissed him passionately. As he slipped the ring on my finger, I noticed that it wasn't one of those jewelries we had stolen. "Finn, where did you get this?"

"It was my mom's. Dad asked her to marry him with that ring. That was the only thing I got before I left my house a few years back." He explained.

"It's beautiful. Perfect, even. Thank you."

"No. Thank _you_. I don't know where I'd be without you." He smiled as he kissed my forehead. "Let's go. Reverend Elvis awaits us."

Finn got out of the car and opened the door for me. But before I even had the chance to get out, I heard a gunfire and saw blood across Finn's chest. I was shocked and left speechless when I heard another one being fired. This time, the bullet went straight through my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you find it? Was it good? Bad? Too short? Too long? Remember to post your reviews, lovelies! Much love, C<strong>


End file.
